twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Prime Earth
Throughout the history of the earth from present day, the world has gone through massive changes from the day the dragons re-emerged from hiding and started to interact with humanity. Leading up to the series of events that lead to the formation of the Solterran Alliance and the interaction with the rest of the planets of the universe and the multiverse beyond. 21st Century 2032 *March 18 - First dragon sighting off the coast of Southern California. *March 22 - Dragon shown with above level human intelligence later to be known as Acenti'Calimaasakaar or just "Acenta". 2035 *December 3 - Acenta while in the midst of fears of prejudices of the Human race bravely influences both them and the other hidden civilizations of draconian races to take the bold step into the world outside. 2036-2058 The Reemergence Age Begins *Moved and led by the actions of Acenta, a global re-appearance of dragons came out. The Bahamutians being the first race to do so from Europe and North America. *Cities such as Beijing, Tokyo, Sydney, Honolulu, New York, London and Berlin were the first to institute "quarantine and integration" programs under their nations executive orders *Anti-dragon protests begin. *The United States and 10 nations of the European Union initiated segregation laws between humanity and dragon-kind because of dominance and political control. It only lasted for four years prior to 2058. 2074 *July 14 - The first full-functional lunar colony is established with co-operation of the industrialized nations and the first early mega-corporations under the UN Corporate Governance Act. *August 1 - Artificial Intelligence capacity finally reached human comprehensive level. *October 24 - United States and seven EU nations dropped their segregation laws after massive protests. Seven days later China integrated dragons into society including all rights afforded. 2085 *May 3 - Crazy Horse Incident. Two violent dragon factions fought over sacred land which today is known as the Crazy Horse monument. Ultimately causing fourteen deaths and the destruction of the Crazy Horse Monument in the process. Damages both sentiment at dragons for territorial rights. *June 20 - Black Saturday. Dow drops 10,000 points combined with all technologies reaching Moore's Law levels, it leads to a series of events that plunged the world into another recession. *July 1 - Global stock markets crash and the Second Great Depression Begins. 2092 *Co-operative effort helped the world reach to pre-depression levels after the fallout and without any one nation resorting to war. But it will be many years before full recovery is reached with the Moore's Law still looming over the world. 2098-2099 *January-March - Thanks to dragon-human research photo-cyptological circuits and nano-silakite the Moore's Law effect is gone and starts to lead to a new wave of nanotechnology. 22nd Century 2108 *April 14 - London celbrates opening of first non-equatorial space elevator over a metropolitan area. Know best as the London Beanstalk. *March 10 - Apolos is the first active colony on Mars and the first running experiments of Project Genesis begins to terraform the planet. 2126 *Human sentimentalism rises from most of the industrialized nations to call out for dragon rights. *June-July: Black July - First annual draconian rights consortium is established in South Africa. Fourteen days later into the event, a terrorist explosion killed most of the dragon representatives from Germany and the United States.An organization known as the Black Sanguine claims responsibility for the attack calling out to re-establish superiority of the Human race. 2135 *First stretch of project genesis is completed in retro-forming the atmosphere to reach near earth levels. 2142-Unknown Date - Cryonics Technology Perfected and The Sleeper Craze *As cryonics have finally been perfected and thousands have participated in what later became a fad. An estimated 7,600 people participated in cryonics from extending lives to awaiting medical science to advance enough to cure their conditions. 2149 *Over twenty years after Black July the German government in fear of the increasing threats of the Black Sanguine. Chancellor and human sympathizer Ferdinand Strauss issued apartheid between all native dragon populations in Germany lying in the south. *The United States issued heavy sanctions against the German nation but where shot down by combined EU and UN resolve under penalty of expulsion later discovered the terrorist group have gotten to them as well. 2151-2159 - Germany's Hammurabi War *Increasing anger and outrage of the apartheid has caused various populations of Germans both human and dragon alike to protest against the policy and want it removed but retaliating groups including Black Sanguine terrorized most into submission. *September 19 - Prominent dragon integration school in Hamburg bombed killing 1,298 making it the deadliest non-human terrorist act in history. Chancellor Strauss shows no remose for the disaster and disrespected traditional funerals by restricting airspace and arresting officials *January 18, 2152 - Dragons and humans rallied against security forces having enough wanted their nation back but Strauss sent troops to stop the violence but was too much for them. This was the start of the Hammurabi War. *August 1, 2158 - A coalition group led by General Matthias Hansu pushed their way into Berlin against the Chancellors forces. With weapons outweighing strategy, it lasted into the end. *June 30, 2159 - Strauss surrenders and is on trial for major war crimes against the German people. 21 million dead in the span of the war and reckless disregard for life. 2162-2169 - Chancellor Hansu and the Hunt for Black Sanguine *An emergency session in the UN needs to know what to do with Germany after the war, not wanting to redone in the wake of WWII the Germans were given a chance to rebuild their nation and install a new Chancellor but under the condition that the position will be under UN scrutiny. They elected Matthias Hansu has their leader. *Chancellor Hansu seeing the ravages of this war places the blame on weak government intervention and the intimidation of Black Sanguine. He made it his personal mission to track and hunt down this group until the last one can be brought to justice. *Intimidation and uproars from the people to stop Hansu's campaign from bombings and deaths didn't stop him and with the help of the United States, England, Russia and Australia, hunted down and eliminated the group and sentenced the leader to death. 2170-2189 - Shivian Knight and the Rise of the Purists *February 8 - The UN is pleased to create the first non-human position of ambassador to Shivian Knight a survivor of both Black July and veteran of the Hammurabi War. Honored to take the position, it was hailed as a milestone for dragons worldwide. *A former Elder named Drakas, survivor of the war has grown massive hatred against humanity and their actions against their kind. He soon starts a systematic effort to make the statement that dragons should be the ones to reclaim the Earth and call for the extinction of the Human race. This new group will be known as the Purists. 2178-Mid 23rd Century - Age of Exploration *With the development of compressive physics. Travel beyond faster than light is now possible for use to travel beyond the solar system and beyond. 23rd Century 2214 *Ambassador Knight starts campaign to make universal rights treaty for all member nations to follow. 2219 *The United States finally breaks into full desegregation and issused the 30th Amendment to the Constitution allowing all natural born dragons within the United States full rights afforded. 2224-2280 - World Unification *Most nations having become full-superstates as a result of each leaders policy if trade and cultural interdependence along with better globalization most superstate merged. Not without meeting with heavy opposition and small wars. 2283 *Shivian Knight Steps down as UN Ambassador and leaves Pyhadon Amas to take his place. *A majority of elder and younger dragons formed the first massive purist sect and dubbed themselves as a full sovereign state. The Purist Union with over 13 million dragons strong. 2285 *Martian atmosphere now reached full level to that of Earth's and whie still not suitable for breathing the need for pressure suits is no longer needed in the effort to terraform the planet. *Olympus the first major city-colony is the stage for the formation of the first nation on another Planet known as the United States of Mars or USM. *The megacorporaton Starlight Industries starts work on the defensive platform codenamed "Crown of Thorns" a massive earth sized ring to protect the planet from asteriods and a experimental platform makes it the largest structure to date. 2288 *Amas begins making laywork for the first interspecies peace treaty summit and it's location in the city of Vancouver. 2289 *After much speculation and hope for the summit to succeed US President Micheal Hyatt is assassinated by suspected Purist Agents to disrupt efforts and note their intentions. *Dangerous influence from the Purists gave rise to anti-human demostrations that grew violent around the World. 2291 *Amas's plan for a peaceful summit has turned into an emergency conference in Helsinki after President Hyatt's death. Has to terminate the event. 2293-2295 - Summit of Species and the Fall of Prague *Tensions now run high with the rise of the Purists power and influence over the population an emergency summit is planned in place of Amas's first choice. This time moved to the city of Prague in the European Union. *The Summit of the Species commences with no issues except with Ambassadore Amas barring the representatives of the Purist Union for their part in the assassination of President Hyatt. All attempts to reconsider are denied. *Furious over the rejection to participate Drakas sees this as a declaration of war against humanity and the dragons who betrayed their place as the dominant species of the Earth. At this point he has over 52 million strong combined with mecha technology ready to strike. *November 10, 2295: Fall of Prague: In what came to be known as Black Monday. Drakas ordered a first strike against the city sending five prime dragons loyal to the Union to destroy all defenses and buildings leading up to the summit. The attack killed all of the world delegates including Amas marking this as the single greatest peacetime disaster in history. 2297 - Moscow Siege and Full Sovereigty *Drakas has dominated the undominable as his troops attacked and destroyed Moscow and all major cities to the west and east, conquering most of Russia and soon Northern China a year later. 2299 - Dragonstorm Massacre *Under Drakas' orders, a massive cleansing campaign beings in the form of "dragonstorm" attacks. Sending fleets of heavy dragons to set the major forests and cities ablaze. All defensive forces were nearly rendered useless against the leaders strategey and strength. By year's end, 3.2 billion lives, of both species, were lost *November 24 - The world declares war against the Purist Union. 24th Century 2300-Early 25th Century - Second Dragon War *In the wake of the events of the Moscow siege, the destruction of Prague and the Dragonstorm massacre devastated the world and beyond. The earth split into two factions. The surviving nations created and formed the Terran Alliance to fight against the new Purist Union which has stretched itself far east near the border of the Netherlands to far east to Siberia. Seizing any surviving populations and resorting to slavery to produce their goods. It was the longest modern battle that nearly devastated the planet and the far colonies that established themselves in deep space. *At the time the USM gained full strength to become a nation and declared non-involvement in the war but are ready to take on any attacks that come at them. *The following battles: **'Battle of Lunaris' **First war to be fought in space over the lunar colony of Lunaris leading to the first Terran victory. **'South American Heavy' **Massive attack from south Atlantic resulting in the domination of Brazil and Argentina. **'Russian Starlight' **First use of tactical cold-fusion based nuclear weapons over Moscow, limiting resources **'Nuclear Clear' **In a rush to take back Eastern Europe the Purists make use of tactical nuclear missiles against advancing Terran troops. This was significant to considering this part of the battle as World War Three. **'Florida Firestorm' **Purist forces burned down most of the Florida Everglades to flush out Terran forces hidden within thanks in part of their presence in South America. **'Fall of Moscow' **Tactical missiles are used to take down the former Russian capitol forcing the Purists back. **'Transient Pass' **Deliberate forces strive to make the first takeover of the USM by the Purists but by promise of retaliation by the USM, they have taken down the Purist space forces driven back to Earth by colonists. **'London Counter' **Undersweep attack towards the Netherlands sends the Purist forces back, reclaiming most of eastern Europe. **'Battle of Memorial Woods' **Final battle between the Terrans and Purists lead by Drakas ultimately leading in a Terran victory. 2378-Late 27th Century - The Awakening Age *In the middle of the biggest war, magic and sorcery makes a return resulting in the return of many mythical species never seen in thousands of years entering into the crossfire of a technological, war-torn world. 2387-2403 - The Second Plague *In the wake before the Battle of Memorial Woods a devastating plague sweeped across the planet targeting human and dragons slowing down Terran efforts resulting in a ceasefire. 387 million worldwide were killed. 2396 *December - Events of the series After Earth begins. 2397 - Final Battle in Memorial Woods *A relative incident during the ceasefire creates a last-ditch effort to fight off the heaviest Purist forces led by Drakas himself in Ukraine's Memorial Woods resulting in his defeat and death ending the leading force behind his nation. 2398-2401 - Ultimate Sweep *Terran forces begin to oversweep the territories of the Purist Union with the loss of their leader and reclaim them. 25th Century 2409 - Start of the Neogenetic Revolution *With religious and political powers waning away from the scientists who by now have total maps of the genomes of both dominant species later on to manipulate the codes for the common good along with improving on other lifeforms. 2415 *April-May: Grandstand Accords - At this point, the Second Dragon War official ends on April 14, 2415 with all remaining elements of the Purist Union surrendered and their territories reclaimed by the Terran Alliance with the UN which since the start are the governing force behind the nation. *November-December: London Trials - It was a two month session of a series of court cases dealing with and punishing the major criminals for war crimes against the free peoples of the Alliance and their own people when it was revealed the human and dragon population were in horrific conditions even the slaves were put into a lower standard. 2422 *World Health Organization declares the plague known as Drakas plague is officially eradicated thanks in part to science of from Neogenetics. 2435 - Global Reconstruction and Establishment of the Terran Alliance Government *Earth, Lunaris and the colones begin a massive reconstruction and reestablishment of law and order. Some cities that were destroyed started to rebuild themselves as massive Archologies and mega-cites while other cities are left abandoned most commonly in the more inland areas. *The UN establishes a constitution for all races to abide by and installs Nathan Enderton as "President for Life". Along with subsequent presidents to govern over their own sections of the Earth and the colonies. 2437 - The Great Pacific Earthquake *July 10 - A massive string of earthquakes reaching 9.0 destroyed most of the major cities around the Pacific Rim. Most of them were in the middle of their reconstruction periods A massive geological change occurred when the Calibaja Archipelago formed. 2439 - Fall of the United Nations *Stressed from the massive pacific output of support and formation of dangerous criminal factions and the Atzlan tribal reservations gaining more power the United Nations dissolves leaving the Terran Government overstressed with the intense rise of criminal activity now reaching pandemic levels. 2440 - The Starlight Ultimatum: Article *February - Starlight Industries C.E.O. Teran Toranoshi seized control of the Crown of Thorns and aimed its asteroid-destroying cannons against Earth targets. With the world held hostage Toranoshi demands that the leaders of the Terran government convene to stop the violence plaguing the planet. *March-June - The government does not give in to his demands and often attacked key areas of the massive space ring only to be defeated and responded in kind with the death and destruction of two major cities in the Eastern Hemisphere *August-November - After months of plans and deliberation Enderton and the leaders gave into Toranoshi's demands and convened ending the standoff on November 18. The massive way of violence and mayhem ended but now replaced with anger and trauma of the events of the Ultimatum have prompted Toranoshi to surrender all control of the Crown of Thorns to the leaders of the Terrrans and call for massive reform to the now failing Terran Government. 2442-2448 - The Great Article Sennial Convention *A six-year convention on the development on the new government's supreme law; The Ancient Articcles with major factions, colonies and planets now spread throught the solar system and other rim to become the first Nationstates of the new central government. In the last year of the convention the final draft of the Ancient Articles has been ratified by the vote and the new Solterran Government is formed. 2452 - The End of the Terran Government *Nathan Enderton after much deliberation steps down as president for life of the Terran Alliance rendering him the first and only president to run through his term. 2457 - Establishment of the Solterran Alliance and President Gideon: Article *With the Ancient Articles ratified, the official constitution of the Republic of Soterran Nationstates (Solterran Alliance) officially activates. Earth and it's nations are now the Nationstate of the United Continents of Earth, Earth's Moon now part of a collective of Moons known as the Luna Alliance and The Belt Federation and The Martian Union years afterward. *August 10 - Harold Gideon a former marine and J.A.G. for the North Amercian Divisional Army is elected as Solterra's first president. *Under the amendments of the A.A. the president's term lasts for 5 years and 12 years maximum with election days on the first Monday of every August and Inaugurations at the start of the new year. 2463 *President Gideon declares fleet week a national holiday *In a sweeping and career-costing move, he gives Teran Toranoshi a full pardon which angered many for his actions in the past. 2467 *Jackson Fordham is elected president. 2472 *Martia Ito becomes first elected female president of the Alliance and becomes first visitor to the newly annexed G'yptian and Atlantian empires who have been re-engaged to Earth. 2482 *President Wayne Bueller is favored among the mystic voters and sets massive reforms for the environment and the abandoned cities to become part of the new interplanetary parks and wildlife system. Creates basic economic rules and sets stage for modern credit/barabond system to replace the multi-currency system 2492 *A former governor president from the Belt Federation and on only one term, Jennifer Edmonton sets the standard of ethics before the new rise of the mega-corporations to prevent another Starlight Ultimatum. Started reforming the now inducted Credit/Barabond system to long-term failures and catastrophic market crashes. *Under her adminstration, she has made contact with a lost element from the history of the Altantians. Encountering the Direan Republic, she opens the table for negoations and hopefully cool down long tensions between them and the Atlantians 2496 *Abel Demas becomes the first dragon president. As his first act he sets casting standards for the mystic population. 26th Century 2508 - Issues with maintaining peace and security between planets was a concern in the nation so the Solar Security Agency is created to protect those interests. 2510 - Project Leapfrog: Interdimensional Travel Dr. Hans Rontegen developed from years of research and with the advent of interstellar travel developed the next wave of drives capable of interdimensional travel. Leading up to using himself as the first interdimensional traveler. Sadly, he never returned. His partner Edward Vela developer of the Rontegen Superlens named in his honor made interdiemnsional travel no longer isolated to alternate versions of the same planet. 2513 - Great Gemini and Ethos One The Global Space League launches two premiere vessels: Great Gemini for exploration into the deep vases of alternate universes and Ethos One: the first manned mission to a neighboring universe later to be known as the Great Wide Universe. Lands on an unknown planet and forms first habitable colony five years later with an additional five for testing to determine if the new world is safe for external life. 2520 - Disaster in Chicago Two interdimensional beings arrived on prime earth and inexplicably battled over the megacity of Chicago in the end wiping it off the map. Awareness for this single disaster called for the worlds to call for the end of the technology but knew it was a risk not to let it go. 2523 - Marius Mani's Proposal Draconic senator Marius Mani proposed the development of the new agency but reputable resources and skeptics challenging the proposal want this experiment to run for ten years. 2524 - The Ten-Year Experiment and the Birth of Interrealm All actions were needed during the development of the new agency from the training of new operatives from across Solterra, making of the first realmengines all the way to the building of the headquarters in Washington D.C. ten years later after much trial and error the Security Council as approved the new agency as the Agency for Interdimensional Defense, Exploration and Intelligence otherwise known as 'Interrealm'. Category:Interrealm Universe